


Joshaya One Shots

by brianaelizabeth



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Fanfiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-09 00:54:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7780555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brianaelizabeth/pseuds/brianaelizabeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of Joshaya one shots: all by me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Treat You Better

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: This chapter contains scenes about underage drinking, rape, and domestic violence. Do not read if you are uncomfortable. 
> 
> Yours Truly, 
> 
> -Briana.

m a y a 

"What is this?" My fiancee, Mason, screamed at me from across the table, "this is what you call food?" He stabbed his fork into the piece of chicken and threw it on the ground. I could smell the beer on his breath as he yelled, "This is shit, Maya. Why can't you do better?" 

"I'm sorry," I said softly, avoiding eye contact, "I'll do better next time; I promise." I tried to assure him. His words hurt, they always did, but the whole process had fallen into a daily routine. The first time he had lashed out at me I was scared and upset, but after a year of the treatment; you get used to it. It was nothing I couldn't handle. I was a strong, independent, woman after all. 

"Next time? You always say next time. When is it going to be next time? When are you gonna start getting off your ass and actually do something for once? How about you make me happy for once instead of sitting around and painting your dumb pictures all day? You're not talented and you're not special," Mason slurred. I knew he was drunk, but my heart ached at those words. We were so good in high school, but then things changed. 

We started dating the night of junior prom in high school. He had asked me and I had said yes, since there was no one else asking, and we ended up having a great time. 6 months later we were still dating and he told me he loved me, and I had said it back. Then we graduated high school and he proposed a few weeks later. Of course, being the young and in love kid I was, I said yes. Later that summer, we had moved in together. Mason's parents have a shit ton of money and he basically earns a very fair income for doing absolutely nothing. Anyways, that's when he started acting different. The pushed sex was always something that was common in our relationship. I mean he pushed it on me the night of prom; the night we had first met each other. He had always said little things about how I should see Riley and the gang less and be with him more. He had always joked about me not being the prettiest girl, but I thought I wasn't as well, so it didn't make much of a difference. The occasional mean comments, remarks about not wanting me to see Riley, and pushed sex was something I was used to. It was coming home drunk and saying horrific things to me. It was hitting me hard when I did something wrong and throwing me on the bed or ground when I angered him. It was those things that really really scared me. But I was young and in love. I thought he didn't mean those things. I mean he was drunk, right? I know he doesn't mean them. He's Mason. He loves me. 

"I think you owe me something special, Maya," Mason said, getting up from his chair and walking towards me seductively. It was the tenth night in a row he had done this, and I was tired. My body was sore and I was physically and mentally exhausted. 

"I would, baby," I lied, forcing a seductive smile on my face, "but I have a class to get to tonight. Maybe later," I winked and pressed my lips to his. He tasted like the usual; beer and cigarettes, except there was something different this time. Their was a hint of vanilla, which lead me straight to the thought of him in bed with some other girl with stupid vanilla lip gloss. He slipped his tongue in my mouth and I slowly pulled away, "bye," I whispered, and closed the door slowly. My acting skills had become increasingly well over the past 2 years. I always used the trick of making him think I wanted him, but then slipping out because I had to run. It has worked once a week for the past 6 months, and I didn't want it to stop working. 

I headed down the cold streets of New York while the December breeze nipped at my bare legs. I was wearing an old, long sleeved, grey shirt with a black skirt, while my thin navy coat sat over it. Although Mason had enough money to spend on me; he didn't want to. He told me, "The checks have my name on it, so they're mine". I didn't really have a problem with it; I mean they did have his name on it. I was only a little bit cold; it was nothing I couldn't handle. 

I slipped through the entrance of Topanga's and took a table closest to the fireplace. I scanned around for any signs of Riley, Lucas, or anyone else I might know, but there was no one. I pulled out my phone to text Riley and see what she was up to. 

Me: Hey. I'm at Topanga's right now. What are you up to? 

Riley: I'm just about to get dinner with Lucas and his parents...we can cancel though. We'll come out and get some coffee with you. 

Dinner with the parents. Something I only did with Mason once or twice. He never wanted to hang out with my family or friends, and I guess I understood that. I had known them my whole life. It hurt, but it was nothing I couldn't handle. 

Me: No it's okay. We'll do something another time. Go have fun. 

Riley: You sure? I never get to see you anymore peaches :( 

Me: We can reschedule. Love ya. 

I shut off my phone and shoved it in my pocket. I didn't really wanna be here alone, but I also didn't wanna go back to the apartment. I stood up and pushed in my chair to get a coffee, when I bumped into an all to familiar figure. 

"Josh?" I said, gazing up into his eyes. He looked the same as he did the last time I saw him; almost a year ago at my graduation. He had gotten a haircut, his messy brown hair now spiking at the top of his head, but his eyes were still as I remembered him. Butterflies started erupting in my stomach. It happened every time I saw Josh. I remember the night Mason had realized I had a small crush on Josh, and after screaming at me and throwing an object or two at me, he had made me promise to never see him again. 

Promise broken. 

"Maya," Josh exclaimed, embracing me in a hug, "I haven't seen you in forever." 

"I've busy with school and stuff," I lied. 

Josh let go of me and made eye contact, "How have you been?" 

"I've been fine," I lied again, "Mason and I are doing great." 

"Oh you're still with him," Josh bit his lip, "are you guys married now?" 

"No. We just thought boyfriend and girlfriend weren't a strong enough word for us. We're waiting till we have more money. That's all," I lied. The truth was that Mason didn't want to spend a bunch of money on giving me a wedding, so at the moment he was trying to convince me to elope. I might give in a lot, but I was trying not to give in on that. 

"I see," Josh said, "so where is he tonight?" 

"Oh," I pursed my lips, "he's at a meeting."

"Okay," Josh said, "so were you just leaving?" 

"Um no. I planned on staying for awhile. I was just gonna get a coffee," I said, gesturing to the counter. 

"You do know this place closes in a few minutes, right?" Josh asked, trying to hide a chuckle. 

"What?" I exclaimed, "but the hours are 7am-11pm on Sundays!"

"Not anymore. 7am-7pm now," Josh corrected. 

"Damn. When did that change?" I questioned, placing my hands on my hips. 

Josh bit his lip, "Almost 7 months ago." 

"Oh," I frowned, "I guess I haven't been here for awhile." 

"But hey," Josh playfully hit me and I felt myself tense up, "if you're looking for something to do, we can go catch up at my place. I was just gonna pick up a coffee and head back there." 

"Do you mind?" I asked, tilting my head, "I don't really wanna go home right now. I just got out." 

"Of course not. Let me just pick up our coffees and we can go," Josh said. 

"You sure?" I asked. 

"Positive." 

\---

"So you're a police officer now?" I asked Josh as we walked inside his apartment. The walls were painted a deep blue and straight to my right was a small kitchen, while forward was a combined living and dining area. It was a lot nicer then our place. Even though Mason made a fair salary, he still choose the cheapest places for us to live. I had a job too, but it didn't pay very well. I was studying to be an art teacher, and until then I was a bagger at our local grocery store. 

"Yep," Josh replied, gesturing for us to sit on the coach, "it can get scary at times, but I love all the action." 

"That's so cool," I exclaimed, "you get to be all good guy-saving lives guy while I bag groceries and go to school. Life isn't fair." I took a seat on the black, leather couch next to Josh. 

"Who would bag their groceries if it weren't for you?" Josh chuckled and I gave a small laugh back. It wasn't forced or anything. For the first time in forever, I felt happy. I was actually enjoying myself. 

Josh and I talked for hours, but it felt as if no time went by. Most days, school seems to fly by, and so does work. Then it's going home and cleaning. That doesn't take much time either. Then Mason comes home; which is means he either drags me out to do illegal things with him and his friends and show me off or yell at me and push sex. Some nights he would come home sober, and those nights are good. We can have a nice quiet dinner, and maybe watch a movie or go out for ice cream later. Those nights don't happen much anymore, but it was fine. 

"Oh, shoot," I exclaimed, quickly standing up, "I have to go. It's already 11." 

"Just tell him you're with a friend," Josh said, "it'll be fine." 

"No it won't be fine, Josh," I snapped, and I immediately regretted it, "I'm sorry. I-um. Forget what I said. I just really have to go. Thanks for the coffee." I grabbed my purse and hurried to leave when I felt Josh's hand wrap around my wrist, and I quickly tensed in pain. 

Josh stood there for a moment and then loosed his grasp on my wrist, "Maya, what's wrong?" 

"It's nothing. Really. I have to go I-"

"Let me see your wrist," Josh urged. I hesitated, but then shamefully showed him my wrist. It was swollen from the other night when Mason and forced me to stay home from class and wouldn't let go of me until I gave him what he wanted. 

Josh pulled up my sleeve and his mouth dropped, "Did he do this to you?" 

"Josh it's-"

"Did he do this to you?" Josh asked again, getting even more stern with me. 

I felt tears well up in my eyes, "Yes." 

"Oh Maya," Josh exclaimed, and fell into his arms and cried. I have never, not once, cried over Mason. I always thought things were gonna get better and be okay, but now I wasn't sure. I came to the slight realization that it had been like this for a year and it was only getting worse. All this time I let myself be in pain and I let myself get hurt because I had hope. The whole thing was my fault. 

"I'm sorry," I sobbed, "I'm sorry I never told anyone. I'm sorry I was a coward. I thought things would get better. I thought-"

"Maya," Josh shushed me, "you don't have to be sorry for anything. It's not your fault."

"Okay," I sniffled, and Josh pulled me closer. 

"Did he ever do anything else?" Josh whispered in my ear. 

"Yes," I croaked out, wiping tears away. 

"You can tell me, Maya," Josh took my hands in his and lead my towards the couch. I sat down next to him again, but this time I wasn't in a respective distance. Josh and I were practically on top of each other. He held my hand in his and stroked the side of my face with his open hand, "Everything is going to be okay now." 

"Well," I started, "there's a small scar on my back from a few weeks ago when he threw a vase at me. And um...I'm thrown on the ground or bed a lot. I got a black eye a few months ago and um..one time he punched me in the arm pretty hard, but the bruise is gone now so it's fine-"

"Maya it is not fine," Josh protested, "he's hurting you. How can you not see that?" 

I felt my eyes well up with tears again, "I do see it; I just don't want to." 

Josh pulled me closer. It was silent for awhile. Him and I both processing our thoughts. I knew that what Mason was doing was wrong, but what if he could change? Couldn't he? I mean, it's only been year. We still have a lifetime for him to make it up to me. 

"So many people could treat you so much better," Josh whispered in my ear, "I could treat you better." 

That's when the realization hit me. Josh has always been there for me; even when he would pull the three years older thing on me. It was only for my benefit. He would never push me into something I would regret. This whole night; I've been so happy. I have been so much happier than Mason ever made me. Josh made me so happy. Why didn't I ever see that? 

"Josh?" I asked, turning his face so it faced mine. 

"Yes?" He replied. I cupped my hands around the frame of his heart shaped face and pressed my lips against his. He did not taste of beer or cigarettes. He tasted of mint and coffee and everything I've ever wanted to taste. He didn't taste of another girls lipstick either; and he most definitely didn't smell of pot. He smelt of that cheap lemon hand-soap you put in your bathroom with a hint of cheap cologne. His tongue didn't try to slip down my throat like Mason's always did, and he wasn't even trying to pull off my shirt. It was perfect. It was everything I had ever wanted with Mason and more. 

Our lips moved in sync as the kiss deepened. His lips felt soft against mine, while Mason's would always feel rough and even gross at times. This kiss was felt so good; so right. I didn't want it to stop. But I knew I would have to stop it if I didn't want it to go any further. 

"Josh," I mumbled in between kisses. 

"What?" Josh asked, separating his mouth from mine. 

"This can't go any further," I started, "I'm just really sore and-"

Josh interrupted me, "Why are you sore, Maya?" I could see the look in his eye. He looked angry. He looked like he knew exactly what was going on, and all he needed was for me to admit it. 

"Look, Josh. It's really nothing. I mean...he's drunk. He doesn't mean it. I-"

Josh interrupted again, and his voice broke as he said the next few words, "Did he rape you?" 

"Well," I started, "I wouldn't call it rape. He was drunk and he doesn't know what he's doing. It's really just-" 

"Maya," Josh cried, "drunk or not. That's rape." 

I closed my eyes and pursed my lips. I knew it was true, but I didn't wanna believe it. I wanted to go back to the apartment and make pretend that everything okay. It was the easiest thing to do. I didn't want to believe he was doing this to me. I didn't want to admit to myself that Mason didn't really love me. 

"I'm sorry," I whispered. Tears finally escaped my eyes and Josh pulled me into another hug. 

"You don't have to be sorry," Josh whispered back, "it's not your fault. It's Mason's. You're gonna be okay now. Everything is going to get better." 

"It's not gonna be okay. I still have to go back. I have to go say goodbye and get my things. I have to-"

"I don't want you going back into that apartment, Maya. You're staying here with me or you're going to Riley's. No exceptions. He hurt you. You can't go back. I won't let you go back,"Josh said sternly. It was weird for me; to have someone care about you so much. How come I didn't realize it in the beginning? How did I not see that normal boyfriends don't treat their girlfriends that way. Josh was right, he could treat me better. Josh could treat me so much better. 

"Okay," I croaked, "I'm a little tired," I admitted. 

"I know you are, baby," Josh said, standing up and pulling me with him, "let's get you to bed." Josh took my hand and lead me to a bedroom, "This is the spare bedroom. You can sleep here tonight, okay?" 

Butterflies erupted in my stomach when I heard Josh called me that name. Baby. No one had ever called me that before. "Okay," I answered, trying to hide my feelings. 

"I'll be right back," Josh said, giving me a kiss on the forehead, which made my stomach tie into a knot, "I'm just going to get you some spare clothes." 

"Okay," I said again as Josh walked out the door. I took a deep breath of relief and sat down on the bed. Everything was going to be okay now. I was safe now. Mason couldn't get me here, right? 

"Here," Josh said, interrupting my thoughts and tossing some clothes at me, "you can wear these for the night." Josh gave me a sad smile and quietly closed the door after whispering, "Goodnight, Maya." 

"Night," I said back. Once the door was closed, I slipped into the over-sized Nirvana T-shirt and black sweat pants, then switched off the lights and crawled into the queen sized bed. I laid there for awhile, pondering through my thoughts. I was kind of reviewing everything that had happened tonight, but I was mostly worrying. Worrying that Mason would notice I had left. Worrying that Mason would find out where I had gone. Worrying that Mason was going to come get me and take me away. I didn't want Mason to come get me. I didn't want Mason at all. 

I slowly crept out of the bed to find Josh, but when I couldn't find him in the living room, I began to worry. I searched around his home, door to door, trying to find his bedroom, until finally I found it. 

"Josh?" I whispered, opening the door, "it's me." 

Josh quickly sat up, "What's wrong?" 

I made my way onto the edge of his bed, "Do you mind me staying in here tonight? I'm just..." I paused, trying to find the right words, "I'm really scared, Josh." 

"Of course," Josh answered, gesturing for me to lie next to him. I climbed over next to him and under the blankets and he wrapped his arms around me. Every time Mason would wrap his arms around me it would feel weird or uncomfortable, but this felt nice. It felt so safe. I felt wanted. 

"You don't have to be afraid anymore," Josh whispered in my ear, and I could feel his heart beating against my back, "I got you." 

And with that, I fell asleep. It was one of the best nights of sleep I've had in a long time. 

\---

I woke to a loud banging on Josh's apartment door. I had gotten so used to waking up to loud noises for when Mason would come home or if he were to try something on me while I was sleeping. I gave Josh a quick kiss on the forehead and left to go answer the door. It was probably Riley or something anyways. 

However when I opened the door, it was the complete opposite, "What are you doing here?" Mason yelled when I opened the door, pushing me against the nearest wall, "you slut! Going around and sleeping with every guy in the city." 

"Mason, it's not like that," I cried, "just please let go of me." His arm pressed my neck to the wall as the rest of his body pressured on my legs. My heart was beating at least 1000 miles per hour at this point and my breaths were becoming shorter and shorter. I was on the verge of a panic attack. 

"No," Mason yelled, "I'm not letting go of you until you admit to me you're the biggest slut in the city," He declared. 

"Let her go," I heard a voice demand. I looked up to see Josh standing across the living room. Mason looked too, and so I decided to take advantage of this. Before he could look back at me or say anything else, I quickly slipped my hand out of his grasp and punched him in the face, knocking him out cold and straight to the ground. I stood there in shock. Why didn't I do that a year ago, I thought. 

"Maya," Josh called, running towards me and embracing me in his arms, then quickly scanning me and making sure I was okay, "are you okay? Are you hurt? Did he touch you? If he did I'm going to kill him. I'm going to actually-"

"Josh," I interrupted, "it's okay. I'm okay. Look at him; I knocked him out cold!" I gave a light laughed and looked into Josh's blue eyes. I really missed him when I was with Mason, and maybe I didn't have to miss him anymore. 

"You're right," Josh chuckled, "once a badass; always a badass, Hart." 

I leaned into Josh's body and wrapped an arm around is waist, "Is everything is gonna be okay now?," I asking, gazing into his bright blue orbs. 

"Everything is going to be okay now," Josh confirmed, pushing the loose hairs out of my face. I loved the soft touch of his hands against my face. It was felt so nice and relaxing; I loved it. 

"Good," I said, placing my lips on his, "because I really missed you." 

"I missed you too," Josh smiled, and put lips back onto mine. The way Josh and I kissed was so different than Mason and I; and I liked it. In fact, I loved it. I was done being with someone who didn't care about me. I was ready to be with someone who knew how to treat me better, and Josh was it. 

It's time for me to be treated a bit better; because only God knew how much I needed it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! It's joshayahart from Wattpad here. I love all the Joshaya fanfiction on this website, so I decided to share my one-shots on here as well! Leave your thoughts below and don't be a silent reader! xx.


	2. Graduation

"Lucas Friar," Mr Matthews called Lucas up onto the stage to grab his high school diploma, and he gladly went up there. Cory shook his hand and handed him the diploma, and then whispered something in his ear that made him laugh. I looked back at Riley, who was watching Lucas with wide eyes. They had been dating since freshman year, and I doubted that was ever going to change. The only two people I had ever seen more in love then them was Cory and Topanga, and they weren't even fair to compare to.

I scanned the crowds while they called for my other classmates. I saw my mom and Shawn, who had gotten married 3 years ago, with my little sister Annabelle. She was two years old, and although we were only half-siblings, I wouldn't ever consider here anything less than a sister. She had Shawn's pale brown hair and my mom's eyes. She was the cutest thing I had ever laid eyes on, and the best little sister I could've ever asked for.

I saw Shawn point me out to my mom and Annabelle, and Annabelle point to me and say, 'Yaya', since she couldn't completely say 'Maya'. I saw Auggie, Ava and Topanga. Amy and Alan were sitting right next to them, with a boy I could barely make out as someone I knew.

Josh. 

He must of been 20 or 21 by now, and he definitely looked like it. He looked taller, and definitely more muscular. I couldn't help but stare; he looked great.

"Maya Hart-Hunter," Cory called, snapping me out of my trance. I walked up the narrow wooden steps to the stage and carefully made my way to him.

"Congratulations, Maya," Cory spoke, "I know you'll do great things in this world," Cory smiled at me and handed me my diploma.

"Thanks, Matthews," I grinned and walked off the stage; free at last. 

For next few minutes, I watched Riley, Farkle and Smackle graduate with Lucas and Zay, who were already done before me. However, if we're being honest, I had the least attention span to the ceremony. I kept looking back and trying to find Josh and get a better look at him. I had lost my feeling for him years ago; were they coming back? Did I ever really lose them?

"Peaches," Riley whispered to me after she had walked off the stage. 

I smiled, "Hey. Congrats," I said, pulling her into a hug.

"You too," She said back to me, "I can't believe it. We did it."

"Yeah," I grinned, "we did."

Riley patted me on the back and then made her way over to Lucas, who embraced her in a hug. I felt my eyes drift back over to the audience to see if I could find Josh again, but unfortunately, I was too short. Out of the corner of my eye, I found Farkle making his way to me.

"Little distracted, Maya?" He asked, snapping me out of my daze.

"Oh," I pushed my hair behind my ears, "no. Just looking for someone."

Farkle smirked, "Josh?"

"How'd you know?"

"Lucky guess," Farkle responded.

I turned to face Farkle, "It's just...I spent so much time getting over him and now he's back and my feelings are too. It's just complicated."

Farkle placed a hand on my shoulder, "If the universe wants you and Josh to be together, then it'll give you a sign."

"What textbook did you learn that from?" I asked Farkle over the loud roar of applause from the audience.

"None," Farkle smirked, "I just know," and with that, he walked away to greet Smackle from the stage. 

I sighed and turned once more towards the audience to search for Josh. My eyes scanned around for a tall figure with dark brown hair and matching brown orbs, but I couldn't find him. Before I knew it, they were hauling us onto the stage for the tradition hat throw, "Congratulations class of 2020," Cory spoke, "I wish the best of luck to all of you."

When I had pictured the hat throw years ago in my middle school year, I had pictured it to be magical and meaningful, but at the moment all I did was quickly toss my hat up and go to find Riley, still scanning the room for Josh. Why are you so obsessed with him, I thought to myself, You've gotten over this, Maya.

After quickly finding Riley and the rest of the gang, we decided to go meet with our families in the front hall. We rushed through the halls of Abigail Adams High, eager to get out as soon as we good. My heels clicked rapidly against the hard hallways and my gown swayed back and forth. Everyone else was trying to make small talk with me, however I was not interested. I was only interested in the fact that Joshua Matthews was at my graduation.

When entering the front hall, I quickly found my mother and Shawn, and I rushed over to them, "Hey," I smiled.

"Hi baby girl," My mother grinned, placing her hands on my shoulders and pulling me into a tight hug, "I'm so proud of you. Now if you take more then one day of college, you'll officially be smarter than me."

I laughed, and then Shawn pulled me into a hug, "I'm really proud of you, Maya. Congratulations. I love you."

"I love you too, Shawn." I squeezed him tighter, while my mom beamed at her husband and daughter. She had always been quite fond of our relationship. 

I looked around and quickly realized something, or someone, was missing, "Where's Annabelle?" I asked.

"She's over there. By Josh," My mom answered, pointing out the doors to a patch of grass where Josh and Annabelle were playing together, and my stomach dropped. He was picking dandelions and placing them in her neatly braided hair, while she giggled and smiled at the comments he was making to her. I wanted to go get Annabelle, squeeze her with hugs and shatter her with kisses, but I didn't wanna be by Josh. I just couldn't; at least not if I wanted to keep my reputation. But who meant more to me; Annabelle or Josh.

Obviously Annabelle meant more; Josh was just a silly ex-crush and Annabelle was my sister. Besides, maybe Josh would back off when I came over. It wasn't like he liked me or anything. He made that painfully clear every time I would see him years ago. So what was the worst that could happen?

"I'm gonna go say hi," I answered, giving my mom and Shawn another hug and then made my way towards the doors. Before exiting, I quickly stopped myself and pushed myself against the wall in hesitation, "relax, Maya. It's just Josh, You don't even like him anymore; get a grip," I told myself, and slowly creeped out.

"Annie!" I called from the doors, and she quickly turned around in Josh's arms. Her light brown braids bounced in her hair and a wide grin stretched across her face as she saw me walking towards them. Josh turned around with her, and looked back at me. His eyes widened and a confused look spread across his face, did he not realize I would want to say hi to my sister? 

"Yaya!" She yelled, jumping out of Josh's arms and running into my embrace. I smiled and gladly took her into my arms, "Mama said to say congratulations," she cheered.

"I'm sure she did," I giggled, pushing some loose hair out of her face, "thank you."

"For what?" Annabelle asked, tilting her head.

"For saying congratulations, you goof," I laughed.

"Oh," She giggled, "you're welcome. But meet my new friend, Josh."

I stood up and Annabelle continued to hang onto my legs, "I've met Josh before, Ann."

"Best friends?" Annabelle questioned, which I was guessing meant, 'Are you best friends?'

I was about to answer with a no, just old friends, but Josh answered for me, "I think we're more than that."

"Best best friends?" Annabelle asked.

I was about to respond once more, but I was again interrupted, "Whatever you want to call it, Ann."

I sighed in frustration and picked Annabelle up into my arms, "I like your flowers."

"Thank you," Annabelle responded, "Josh put them in my hair."

"Did he now?" I questioned, looking at Josh, whose cheeks were flushing bright red. 

"Yeah. I'm gonna go by Riley now," Annabelle jumped out of my arms and ran to Riley, who was standing across the yard with Lucas and their family. I looked back at Josh. His brown eyes looked better than ever and his goofy smile looked as if it could make anyone else smile just as big. I felt myself slowly falling, however I knew I couldn't afford to fall. 

"Long time no see, huh," I spoke softly, trying to make small talk. The moment was already uncomfortable enough; maybe small talk would make things a bit better.

"I haven't seen you in years, Maya," Josh said, taking a step towards me.

I swallowed hard, "Sure seems like it."

"Well," Josh started, but then quickly shook the thought off and chuckled to himself.

"What?" I questioned. 

"It's just," Josh looked me up and down, and ran his fingers through his dark brown hair, "Boy, you grew up gorgeous."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys liked this one! Leave your thoughts below and don't be a silent reader! xx.


	3. Truth Comes Out

"Josh," I moaned as his lips pressed against my neck and our bodies pressed against the bed, "we can't do this."

Josh slowly let go, "Why not? It's fun," he smirked.

I laughed, "We've been at this for too long."

Josh slowly sat up on the my bed and boosted me onto his lap. The walls of my small bedroom surrounded us and cars and buses screeched outside, "What do you mean?"

"Well," I started, "I mean I'm 18, you're 21. We've been secretly going out for a 3 months and I think it's time we tell someone. Someone is bound to find out eventually."

Josh sighed, "Just another month? Please?"

A confused look spread across my face, "Are you embarrassed of me or something?"

"No, No, of course not," Josh stated, "I just like having you as my little secret."

"Okay," I giggled, "but soon."

"Anything for you, my love," Josh said, kissing my temple.

"What was that?" I asked, "kiss me for real, Matthews," Josh smirked at me and pulled me into a kiss. Our lips continued to brush against each other as the kiss got deeper and deeper, and the tension rose.

Suddenly the door flew open, "Maya!" Two voices yelled. I threw myself off the bed and onto the floor while Josh followed and scurried under the bed.

"Riley? Lucas?" I answered, "what are you doing here?"

Riley stood in front of the door frame, leaning on it for support, and Lucas stood next to her, "Just thought I'd stop by and see what you were up to. Why are you on the floor?"

"Not quite sure," I replied, "but I'm really busy right now so it would be best if y'all left," I forced a laugh.

"Busy laying on the floor?" Lucas chuckled, and I shot him a glare.

"I'm doing yoga," I replied, then i felt a hard punch from underneath the bed, "Ow!"

"What?" Riley asked, "what was that?"

"Cramp. I'm guessing," I answered quickly, "but y'all should really go now."

Riley shrugged, "Okay. Lucas and I are seeing a movie if you wanna join. I'll see you later? Are you still coming to the party later?"

"Yeah," I replied, "Of course," The truth was, I had completely forgotten about the party the Matthew's were throwing for New Year's. I felt kinda bad about forgetting about the new year, but I shook it off.

"Let's go?" Riley asked Lucas and he nodded his head in agreement, but before walking completely out, he whispered something through the doorway.

"I know you're hooking up with someone right now," He smirked, and left the room with my mouth dropped wide open.

\---

"He knows," I said, frantically pacing back and forth while Josh sat on the bed, "he know's we're together."

"Well, not us exactly. He just knows there's someone," Josh replied.

I shrugged, "I guess. Are you going to Riley's tonight?"

"Of course," Josh answered, "I'll see you there?" He asked, getting up from the bed and grabbing his things,

"Definitely," I replied and gave him a peck on the lips, "wouldn't miss a chance to be with you for the world."

"Even if there's no sexual connection?" Josh asked jokingly.

I laughed, "Even then, Matthews."

\---

I stepped through the door of the roof the of apartment. Fashionably late as always. My eyes scanned the room for Josh. I saw Riley and Lucas in the back talking to Amy and Alan, and Cory and Topanga accompanying them. I found Farkle and Smackle in a corner quietly talking to each other, and Auggie and Ava entertaining my mother and Shawn across the room. Otherwise, I saw oceans of people I barely knew. Some from my school and some were Cory and Topanga's friends. None the less, I could not find Josh.

"Hey," I said, walking up to Riley and Lucas, "who's all here?"

"Oh ya know," Riley shrugged, "just the family and a few friends. Nothing too special."

"Where's Josh?" I questioned, "he's family too, right?'

"Why do you care so much, Hart?" Lucas asked.

"Why is it any of your business, Huckleberry. Hop along now."

Riley laughed at our argument and answered my thoughts, "I'm not sure. I called and asked if he wanted to go see a movie with us, but he was busy. He wouldn't answer his phone either."

Suddenly, Lucas face changed dramatically and his jaw dropped to the ground, and I knew exactly what he thought, "Uh, Riles, someone is calling for you over there. I think they need more punch?" I suggested. Riley nodded and made her way over to the refreshments.

"You can't tell anyone," I told Lucas when Riley had left, "not even Riley."

"You're hooking up with Josh," Lucas teased, "you're hooking up with Josh."

"Shut up," I lightly punched him and scanned the roof for Josh, "I'm gonna go look for him," I walked away from Lucas and began to search the roof for Josh, when I suddenly bumped into a tall figure. I looked up and realized it was my boyfriend; Joshua Matthews.

"Hey beautiful," Josh smiled, "I missed you."

"I wanna kiss you so bad."

Josh grabbed my hand, "Then let's go," and we made our way back to the Matthew's apartment. 

\---

LUCAS POV

 

"Riles!" I called to Riley as she walked towards me, "I have news."

"What's up?" She asked, tilting her head to the side like she always did when she was curious. God I love her, I thought.

"I think," I hesitated, but then continued, "I think Maya and Josh are hooking up."

Riley practically choked on her water, "What?"

Suddenly, Farkle and Smackle walked up and Farkle's voice sounded frantic as he spoke, "Maya and Josh just went back to the apartment together. What does this mean?'

"What do you think it means, you idiot?" Riley panicked, "my best friend and my uncle. Oh my god. We have to go stop them."

Before letting Riley go, Farkle stopped her, "No. Let's have a little fun with it."

"What do you mean?" I asked, putting my arm protectively around Riley's waist.

"Just follow my lead," Farkle smirked and lead us back to the apartment.

\---

MAYA'S POV

 

As soon as the door was closed shut, Josh picked me up like a bride and threw me onto Riley's bed. I laughed at his sudden outburst and pulled him onto the bed to join me. As soon as his body hit the bed, I pulled him close to me and kissed him passionately on the lips. With each kiss came a new kiss and each one seemed to be filled with more sparks than the last.

There was a soft knock at the door and suddenly Josh's lips had disconnected from mine and his body was thrown under the bed, while I scurried to sit up straight and look presentable, "Come in!" I yelled to whoever was interrupting Josh and I.

Farkle cracked the door open, "Oh, Maya. I was hoping to find you here."

"What's up?" I asked, still trying to comb through my messy hair with my finger tips. 

"Why is your hair all messy and the bed all messed up?" Farkle questioned.

"Oh," I swallowed, "I was taking a nap."

"You don't look tired," Farkle stated.

"Well I just took a nap and so therefore I am no longer tired," I shot back, "what's up?"

"We should hook up," Farkle suggested, taking a step towards me. 

"What?" My mouth dropped to the floor and my heart stopped beating, "Farkle, you have a girlfriend."

"No, we broke up," Farkle smiled, "and I couldn't be more thrilled, Maya. Please."

"Farkle," I started, "I can't do that."

"Why not?" Farkle asked. We were now inches apart, and all he would have to do was lean slightly in to kiss me. I could my breaths getting faster and shorter as leaned in towards me. 

"Because you're my best friend," I said, pushing him off of me, "do Riley and I do those things? No, because we're best friends."

"We could be friends with benefits," Farkle smirked. 

"Farkle no!" I yelled, "you're being weird. Please leave. Have you been drinking?"

"Maya, that's not a good enough reason to say no. Is there a problem with me? Am I not good enough? Is that why?" Farkle asked. 

"No that's not it, Farkle," I brushed my hair behind my ears, "I just don't want to."

"Maya, there's gotta be another reason," Farkle replied, shaking his head. 

"Oh my god, Farkle," I yelled, "do you wanna know why I won't hook up with you? You wanna know the real reason?"

"Yes. Yes I do," Farkle said, crossing his arms.

"Because I'm in love with Josh," I cried, "okay? Now can you leave me alone about it?" I covered my mouth, realizing what I had just admitted to. I'm in love with Josh.

Suddenly, 3 other figures rushed into the room and I quickly realized them to be Riley, Lucas and Smackle. My stomach began to turn as I realized what I had just admitted to the 4 people who care the most about me. They stared at me with their eyes wide open and mouths dropped to the floor.

"Oh, hi," I swallowed, "I'm guessing you guys heard all of that."

"You love me?" A voice spoke from behind me. Josh. I had completely forgotten he was in the room, and that he had just heard my whole spiel about how I loved him. I felt as if I was going to vomit; what if he didn't want a serious relationship? What if

I turned to face him, and I couldn't help but notice how his dark brown eyes seemed to light up the whole room and how his messy black hair fell perfectly off the top of his head. I was so in love with him. I loved Joshua Matthews.

"Yeah," I smiled, "I do."

Josh walked up to me and pulled me into a tight hug, "I love you too, Maya," he whispered in my ear. I held onto him tighter and buried my face in his chest. I had always been confused as to whether or not I loved him, but not anymore. I was positive I loved him now.

We were interrupted by a round of applause that came from the other side of the room from where everyone was standing. I laughed and turned to face them, and Josh grabbed my hips and pulled me protectively towards him.

"My best friend and my uncle," Riley said, stepping towards us.

"Riles," I started, "please don't be mad. We didn't say anything because we didn't know how far it was gonna get, and I'm really-"

"Peaches," Riley shushed me, "you're going to be my aunt!"

I looked up at Josh and then back at Riley, "Maybe, sweetie. Maybe."

"Someday," Josh corrected, and my cheeks flushed bright red.

Riley smiled and took Lucas's hand, "So, shall we go up on the roof?" I nodded in agreement and took Josh's hand and we headed up to the roof.

\---

"So," I said to Josh and I while the rest of party counted down to the New Year , "are we gonna keep it kind of low key for a few weeks and then make it official-official?"

20, 19, 18, 17

"You know, Maya," Josh started, "I guess I don't really care anymore."

12, 11, 10, 9

"What do you mean?" I asked.

Josh took both of my hands into his and looked into my eyes, "It means this."

5, 4, 3, 2, 1

Josh drew my face towards his and pressed his lips against mine. I quickly reacted and stood onto the tips of my toes to get as close to him as possible. I felt his hands fall down to my waist and I let mine trail up to the back of his neck for support. Our kiss exploded like the fireworks that lit up the sky, and I don't think I had ever experienced anything like this before.

"I love you," Josh whispered in my ear.

"I love you too," I whispered, and the brushed my lips against his for another kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this awhile ago and so it isn't my best work:/I probably could of done better with the dialogue. Comment thoughts below:)


	4. Rights and Wrongs

Tears began to soak the pillow and soft cries filled the room as Maya lie on her bed and sobbed over how her and her steady boyfriend had just ended things. It was a horrible thing really; the fact that he had been sleeping with Riley for 2 months of their 10 month relationship. She knew Riley had always had feelings for him, and she wasn't sure what she felt worse about. The fact she wasn't good enough for Lucas or the fact that she was so blind to see how Riley and Lucas had felt about each other the whole time. None the less, Maya Hart was a mess.

Little did Maya know that someone was at her window sill watching her pain. Josh could barely handle watching her so hurt. He didn't know why she was crying or what had happened, but he did know that it was really hurting her, which was hurting him.

"Maya?" Josh asked out of the blue, immediately regretting catching her attention.

Maya sat up and wiped her tears away, "Josh?"

"Yeah," Josh responded, "hi. I was just bringing back your copy of The Fault in our Stars. You were right, it really was better then the movie." Josh climbed into her room and handed the book to her.

"Thanks," Maya forced a smile, "at least that's one thing I was right about."

A puzzled look spread across Josh's face, "What do you mean?"

Maya's eyes welled up with tears as she took a seat on her bed, "I thought Lucas and Riley didn't have feelings for each other. I was wrong."

Josh took a seat next to her, "What?"

"Today they sat me down and told me that they began having affairs a few months ago. Sure it was better then me finding out myself but," Maya's voice trailed off.

"I'm really sorry, Maya."

"I really thought this was it, Josh. I really thought my relationship with Lucas and Riley was the one thing in my life that wasn't as fucked up as everything else in my life. I guess I was wrong. I'm just a mess."

"Don't say that, Maya," Josh argued, "you're not a mess."

Maya gave a small laugh, "Okay, Josh. Whatever you say."

"I'm serious, Maya! Sure, you're a little bit of a mess, but aren't we all? You've got a scholarship to NYU, your mom and Shawn are getting married soon, you're about to graduate soon, and you still have a bunch of other friends to keep you on you feet. You're not a mess, Maya. You're a masterpiece. And I hate to see your heart break. It's such a shame you have to go through this. I mean it."

"Thanks, Josh," Maya sniffled, "it means a lot to me."

Josh smiled and pulled her into a tight hug, "And you're the most beautiful masterpiece I've ever seen," Josh whispered in her ear.

Maya slowly pulled away from the hug and looked into Josh's brown eyes. That's when the realization hit her; Lucas wasn't the one she wanted. Sure, they had some fun times, but Josh. Ever since they had agreed to be friends a few years back, they had both never been happier. Josh made Maya happy and Maya made Josh happy. It was just common sense. Sure, Josh was 3 years older, but what was three years when you're a senior in high school and a sophomore in college? 

Josh caressed Maya's cheek and leaned into her embrace. Their lips connected, letting each other come closer to one another. Their lips pressed against one another's and with every kiss began something new and exciting. It was something neither Maya or Josh had felt before. This was different.

This was right.

Maya's body fell against the bed and Josh's fell with her. The kiss deepened every second their lips crashed together, and the pillow wasn't the only thing wet anymore.

"I. Want. You," Maya mumbled in between kisses, and Josh reluctantly pulled away, "what's wrong?" Maya asked.

"You're vulnerable, Maya. You don't actually want me, you want Lucas. And I can't take advantage of that. I'm sorry."

Maya groaned, "Josh, you don't understand. I want you and only you. My feelings for you have always been a little unclear, but I understand now. This thing we have, this thing were doing; it's so right. I've never been so sure of anything before."

"Maya, you know we can't," Josh sighed.

"Nobody will have to know. Please," Maya protested.

"I'm sorry, baby. Not tonight," Josh whispered, stroking her hair. 

Maya closed her eyes and sighed, trying to hide her frustration, "Can you stay here and lie with me? Just for a little while?"

"Of course," Josh pulled the sheets over them, "I'll always stay."

They lie there for awhile, trying to process what had just happened. They went from barely friends to friends to...well they weren't sure at this point. All they knew was that this was right. They were right together. 

"Hey," Maya mumbled, clearly about to drift into sleep.

"Hmm?" Josh mumbled, pulling her closer his arms.

"You have to admit I was right about the sex thing," Maya turned to face him.

Josh chuckled, "You're such a goof, Maya. I love you."

Maya's eyes widened as Josh began to register what He had just said, "What?"

"I meant 'it', not you. Well, I actually didn't, but that's beside the point. I-"

Maya interrupted, "Josh," she giggled.

"Yeah?" Josh answered, preparing for the worst. The blow of 'love is a strong word' or 'I really love your company.'

"I love you too," Maya smiled, pulling Josh into another kiss. This kiss filled with even more passion and energy then the last. Maya fell on top of Josh and ran her fingers through Josh's messy brown hair while Josh slide his hand up Maya's back and pulled her small waist towards his torso. Their lips softened against each other as they crashed, and their bodies moved in sync and fit together like puzzle pieces did. 

Needless to say they broke a few laws that night, but that doesn't make it not right..right?

Because at that moment, it felt right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> leave thoughts:) -bre


End file.
